


Can't Help Falling In Love

by littlecrazyneko411



Series: Sans the Family Man [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, F/M, Song Lyrics, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!Here's a sweet V-Day story for all of y'all!!





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first official SansxReader story so you can name yourself, yay lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, this has been rattling around in my head for awhile and I really love the concept soooooo without further adieu enjoy!

You sighed heavily as you leaned back in your memory foam computer chair, the computer's monitor glaring light at your face and reflecting off your reading glasses.

  
This essay was killing you…Well of course not really but why oh why does your history professor want a five page essay?! Does he truly go over and read every line of every essay that was turned in to him?

  
Releasing another sigh you rubbed your eyes wishing for this damned project to be magically done by the time you’ve reopened your eyes. Sadly no, the same unfinished paragraph was staring you in the face, that little line that waited for the letters to form words was blinking annoyingly, sort of like it was mocking you. Stupid blinking line.

  
As you were glaring at your screen you failed to notice your office door opening when a small voice called out. “Mommy, I had a bad dream, can I have a glass of water?”

  
Your head whipped towards the doorway to see your 5 year old daughter standing there rubbing her eyes. “Of course, sweetheart, mommy needs a break anyways.” You take off your glasses and grab your comfortable fluffy robe and put it on. Walking towards your child you lift her up in your arms and walk towards the kitchen. You sit her down on the counter top and fetch a small plastic cup and fill it with water, once done you hand it to her.

  
“Can you tell mommy about your dream?”

  
She took a big gulp before replying, “you and Sans were fighting then Sans went away like daddy.”

  
“Oh sweetie”, you hugged her, “honey, that's not going to happen, Sans and I are happy and no on is going anywhere.” It had been 2 years since your divorce, your little girl didn't understand why her father left but even though he was a cheating bastard he wasn't abusive or neglectful of his children. So he may have hurt you but you couldn’t, in good conscience, paint him as a villain to your kids.

  
Sans came into the picture almost a year ago, he was hired as a bouncer at the club you bartend for, at first you were just being friendly since you were sure no one attempted to befriend the large skeleton and the next thing you know you two go from friends to lovers in a heartbeat. Your daughter just adores the punny monster, your son…Is still adjusting, speaking of…

  
After your daughter finishes her water you pick her back up and tuck her back into bed. “Goodnight, sweetheart, I love you.”

  
“I love you too, mommy, goodnight.”

  
You kiss her forehead and exit the room and stop in front of another. You quietly open the door to see you 10 year old son still sound asleep in his bed. With a smile you head back to your office to try and attempt your essay again. One of your ways of motivation is to remind yourself of why you’re putting yourself through this hell. First and foremost, your children, you want to make them proud and be a role model for them; secondly, Sans, he’s the reason you even decided to go back to school. After much discussion he helped convinced you to go back and get a degree, and you loved him for that.

  
Once again glaring at your computer screen you continued, but after awhile you started to hear music, faintly playing from outside. You got up and stepped out to your balcony to find the source, you look down to see Sans grinning up at you playing a guitar.

  
“Sans?” You didn't understand, “what are you doing? It's like almost 1 in the morning?!”

  
Sans just smiled then he started to sing:

  
_Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay?_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_  
_Darling, so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand,_  
_Take my whole life, too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

  
As he hit that last note your eyes start to water and you know your face is red and you both are now sporting stupid grins on your faces. “You ass”, laughing you wipe your eyes, “get up here you big goofball.”

  
He popped next to you in an instant and as soon as he was you pulled him down and kissed him for dear life. He recovered quickly and after a bit pulled back but then rested his forehead against yours. “Happy Valentine's Day, ____.”

  
“It just became Valentine's Day, you couldn't wait till later?” You laughed.

  
“Nope, I want to spend the whole day from morning till night with you and the kids.”

  
More tears fell from your eyes, how did you get so lucky to find a guy like Sans, he was a great boyfriend, an amazing and attentive lover, and a wonderful father figure for your kids.

  
“I love you, Sans.”

  
“I love you too…” He wiped some tears from your eyes with his thumb and cupped your face in his hands. “And don't worry, I got a list of things for today, the song was just the beginning. And Toriel says she'd gladly watch the kids tonight too.”

  
Laughing again you reach up and wrap your arms around his neck, “Thank you, now shut up and kiss me.” Which he promptly did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So not a long story but I think It's short and sweet.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed, I also hope that every single one of you has a great Valentine's Day whether you're with friends, family, or significant others.
> 
> Spread the love and spread the word!!
> 
> Also also there is an original Undertale animation on YouTube with Sans singing this same song called "Understrum" check it out, it was my inspiration for this story.
> 
> Again I hope you enjoyed, love you guys so damn much xoxoxoxoxo!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> Every single SansxReader story I read I name the character Katrina, for Underswap Papyrus it's Madeline, and for Grillby it's Sophia. Lol do y'all have specific names too?


End file.
